


太空喜剧

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, alternative universe - odyssey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 奥德赛AU。永恩复活设定。一个不好笑的情景喜剧，大量的OOC，写着开心
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
亚索坐在他们休息室的环形沙发上，紧张地盯着沙发正中坐着的男人，如坐针毡。男人有着长而柔顺的白发和漂亮的金瞳，看上去就像那些使用奥能的圣使。在他们的对面金克丝正扶着他们那个从宇宙废品回收公司的仓库里淘（或者说，偷——如果按照德玛锡安帝国法律定义的话）回来的小破屏幕，里面播放着她一时兴起拍摄的招募广告。  
“你觉得怎么样？”屏幕黑下来，金克丝关了屏幕，自信满满地开口问。亚索暗暗抹了把头上的冷汗，方才男人在看到凯隐的镜头的瞬间就握紧了拳头，他能看到金色的奥能在裸露的手臂皮肤下隐隐地流动：亚索是真怕他一个暴起用他那把由纯粹的奥能构成的长刀把可怜的屏幕一分为二。虽然这个屏幕是他们从回收站里拿回来的，又旧又小像素很低机身上还有些乱七八糟的划痕，毕竟也是在晨星号尽职尽责工作了好一段时间，陪伴他们度过了几个增进感情的电影之夜，如果它要提早报销无法寿终正寝还是很令人黯然神伤的。幸好男人克制住了自己的情绪，而在数帧后凯隐就没再出现，于是奥能回到了他的身体里，甚至连趴在他腿上专心看影片的太空蜥蜴也没有惊动。  
说到那只太空蜥蜴，作为宇宙中难得一见的稀有品种，它虽然不是那些奥能生物，但莫名地很喜欢接近一切有着奥能气味的事物。先前它一直赖在亚索身边，也是为了他那把被奥能改装过的长刀（“它叫‘颂’。”亚索煞有介事地介绍），后来娑娜上了船，太空蜥蜴有好一段时间试图亲近娑娜，然而无论它怎么在娑娜面前翻滚露出肚皮，发出可爱到令人忍不住抱住蹭蹭的叫声，娑娜都不为所动。最后一次宇宙蜥蜴来找她的时候，娑娜从冥想中睁开眼，看向在奋力卖萌的太空蜥蜴，那无机质的眼神——曾把凯隐气到跳脚——让太空蜥蜴退缩了一下，但它毅然顶住了压力，冲娑娜十分可爱地歪头，发出“咕噜”的声音。于是娑娜用手指敲了敲手中如水银般流动的、无定型的光球，金色的奥能转化为蓝色的能量，将小小的太空蜥蜴掀翻。太空蜥蜴发出心灵受伤的哀鸣，逃出了娑娜的个人房间，奔向亚索，然而亚索此时正沉迷于最新出版的爱情小说，为男女主角分分合合的跌宕命运惊叹，无暇顾及亟待安慰的太空蜥蜴。  
太空蜥蜴在那男人身上收获了善意。他与娑娜一样身上有着浓郁的、吸引蜥蜴的奥能气味，但他不像娑娜那样简单粗暴地把它赶出去，而是当着晨星号所有船员的面，弯腰抱起了在地上翻滚的蜥蜴，顺带摸了摸它光溜溜的尾巴，极大程度地拯救了它脆弱的心灵——以及身为珍稀物种的尊严。  
说回现在。在环形沙发另一边，随着影片的谢幕，小山般的墨菲特弓着身子坐在沙发上（题外话，沙发居然只是正常地凹陷了下去而没有塌了半边，足见质量之好）很捧场地鼓掌，稀落的掌声或许加剧了空气中静谧的尴尬程度，但他们这一船人都是对尴尬绝缘的生物，他们用更热切的目光看向被他们捞上船再播放招募广告的男人，就连晨星号唯一指定宠物太空蜥蜴也蹲在男人的大腿上看他，男人金色的眼珠从小屏幕上移开，看了看金克丝，然后依次扫过墨菲特、娑娜，膝上的太空蜥蜴，友好地搭着他的肩膀的橙色机器人，最后落在沙发右侧的亚索脸上。  
“亚索。”他说，所有人的目光也随之转到了亚索身上。“这艘船，不是你的吧？”  
亚索发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。他靠在沙发背上，捂住脸，“是的。”他供认不讳，试图解释自己的作案动机：“凯隐栽赃我……说我杀了你，所以我偷了这艘船逃跑了。”  
男人若有所思。“我能理解。”他说，亚索仿佛感受到了莫大的希望，一下子从沙发背上弹起，他坐直了身子，充满希望地、诚恳地看向永恩。“但是，”他话锋一转，亚索骤然紧张起来，“你赔偿失主了吗？这架飞船看着不怎么样，却也是别人赖以生存的工具——”  
“它以前是星际走私犯的运输船。”亚索小声辩解。  
“噢。”男人被新的事实噎了一下，他思索着，亚索能感到奥能在男人的脑子里乱撞，他看上去是正常的，但举手投足间又透着些在奥能影响下的不正常，亚索有些害怕接下来他会说出什么吓人的话来。  
“那你现在，”他得出结论，“是星际走私犯？”  
“天啊。”在对方谴责的眼神中，亚索把自己重重地砸进沙发靠背，他用颤抖的手指指着娑娜，娑娜的脸色波澜不惊，没有丝毫动摇。“娑娜，”他大声控诉，“你的那些奥能把我哥的脑子弄坏了。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
事情起于一个不寻常的日子。“不寻常”仅对亚索而言如此，对于宇宙中的大多数，其实那就是个普通得不能再普通的日子。  
那天晨星号降落在一个充斥着罪犯和难民和其它一切帝国不欢迎的人士的小行星上，小行星只提供两种服务：飞船修理和酒水，毕竟他们一般也只需要这两种服务。亚索叫了在码头游荡着揽客的工人替他们清洗飞船外壳，自己走进了酒吧叫了两杯最便宜的酒。  
勉强还算是个人形生物的酒保朝亚索翻了翻应该是眼睛的部位，片刻后给他上了两杯透明的、像是水一样的液体。亚索拿起来闻了一下，只有很稀薄的酒味，他抿了一小口，廉价的酒精味在他口中炸开，他扭曲着脸勉强吞下这一口液体，如果是一年前的他应该已经把酒杯摔到酒保脸上了，但现在他落魄、狼狈不堪，对着这一杯明显就是酒精兑水的液体也能下咽。  
一年了。亚索用玻璃杯沿碰了碰另一杯酒精-水溶液，一仰头把杯里的液体喝进了肚子里。  
“永恩，一年了。”他喃喃道，放下杯子，“我会替你报仇的。”  
在永恩死后一年的忌日里，亚索在一个极小的行星的一家破败的星际酒馆里重新坚定了自己报仇的决心，然而还没等他雄心壮志出发去找凯隐以卵击石，娑娜先找上了他。  
他没喝剩下的那一杯不知是否可以称得上酒的东西，便离开了酒馆回到自己的飞船上。金克斯和墨菲特还没回来，亚索也不大在乎，总之他们还能完整地上船就行了（如果缺胳膊少腿地回来，就说明他这个船长还要去给他的船员报仇，实在是很麻烦）。他去到舰长室，意外地发现娑娜在等他。  
“你有没有想过。”不等他问，娑娜便主动开口，“去找你哥？”  
“什么？”  
他们知道娑娜不是哑巴，但她一般不说话，其行为也与哑巴无异——在需要她发表意见的场合，她总是用那双淡漠的、述说世间万物的眼睛注视着与会者，其他人就能惊异地知道她表达的意思。上船大半年以来娑娜开口说话的次数屈指可数，一般都是在一些生死攸关的关头：上一次约莫是两个月前，他们被一支带有恒星级武器的德玛锡安军队包围，顺带一提等他们发现被包围了的时候那支能通过各种物理学作用从而把恒星直接轰成渣的大炮正在填充。  
他们挺慌的，但又不是很慌。在这个不知所措替代了惊恐和尖叫的时刻，娑娜坐在系了安全带的座位上，她冷静地说；“超极限空间跃迁。”  
空间跃迁是一个成熟且普遍的行驶方式，用于快速从星系的这头去到另一头。它的启动一般需要先加速到超光速，然后通过虫洞之类的手段，抵达锚定的另一个点。但任何东西只要加上一个“超极限”的前缀通常都会变得危险且赌运气，超极限空闲跃迁也不例外。亚索那句“他们肯定有限制加速的装置怎么可能成功”还没说到半截，富有冒险精神和乐于赌博的驾驶员金克丝已经按下起动，他们在一片认知错误带来的斑斓彩色和恶心感中被抛到宇宙的另一个角落，飞船突兀地出现并停滞在宇宙的另一个方位时船上的所有人不约而同发出了干呕的声音（除了娑娜和太空蜥蜴。娑娜早有准备，而太空蜥蜴晕了过去）。  
这件事以及之前的几件娑娜说话的事件带来的启发性意义就是，每当娑娜开口，那必然是十分重要的、关乎他们或宇宙安全的超紧急事件，但亚索无法从找他哥这件事中感受到任何与拯救他们或（和）拯救宇宙相关的因素。  
娑娜不再说话了。她用那双金色的、洞悉一切的眼睛看了眼亚索，又转头去看房间里巨大的屏幕，亚索再次感到微妙的挫败感：这对娑娜来说也算常见，她有点像宗教故事中给予启示的人，总是留下一句饱含深意的话却不解释，而让听者自己琢磨去。亚索还是不明白娑娜为什么突然让他去找永恩，但这提醒了他一件被他忽视了的事情：他还没见过永恩的……嗯，尸体。  
他得知永恩的死讯是从一条由凯隐发送而来的挑衅信息中得到的，信息中三维全息的凯隐手舞足蹈绘声绘色地向他描绘自己是如何杀死永恩——总结来说，就是用手里那把奇形怪状的镰刀割开了永恩，然后沉尸海里喂鱼（原话是“为促进当地海洋生物的快速进化做出卓越贡献”），当时他们正忙着修复被入侵的系统和逃命，因此尽管亚索怒不可遏，却只能灰溜溜地逃窜，他还记得当时他愤怒地踢了一脚身前的控制台，把镶嵌着的金属板踢出了一个很夸张的凹痕。  
亚索沿着娑娜的视线看向屏幕，那里正放着一个不断旋转的棕黄色球体，看上去像某个行星。亚索仔细地看屏幕边缘的小字，标注的坐标和命名熟悉得他这辈子都不会忘记——那正是凯隐得意洋洋声称杀死永恩、并将他抛尸于此的星球。  
违和感浮上他心头。从资料来看这是一个沙漠星球……沙漠星球、缺乏水的聚集……不毛之地，不存在生命……同时也——不存在大海。  
亚索醍醐灌顶，转瞬又陷入疑惑：既然永恩葬身的那颗星球没有所谓的大海，那凯隐所说的话又是怎么回事？  
永恩到底在哪里？


End file.
